But my body says yes
by Snowing In My Room
Summary: 2010 Remake based. Freddy x Nancy x Quentin Love Triangle! Expect sex, sex, and did I mention SEX? This story's going to get very graphic, so heads-up. FYI, expect a truckload of LEMONS!


**Author's note**

**Come on! Like none of us wished THIS is what really happened in the end. ;)**

Chapter 1 - Just like old times

"Ow, fuck! My wrist," I choked out in agony. That evil fucker, Freddy Krueger was on top of me, twisting my wrists in the way wrists didn't twist against his bed. I swore to god if he didn't stop, they were going to snap at any minute.

"Fuck, _please!" _I groaned, my lips pulling back over my teeth in a pained snarl. But he didn't listen, he never did. Why? I guess it's because he didn't have to. This was _his _world, and I was beginning to believe his horrible promise - that I'd never leave it.

"That's it, Little Nancy," he mumbled in his deep, gravel tone as I began to mewl. "Just like old times." He smiled down at me, mocking my position of complete and utter submissiveness. "You always knew how Freddy liked it, didn't you, girl?"

He let up on the pressure and brought his clawed hand to stroke my hair. Like I was his damned dog or something. He was talking to a pet right now. And I knew he loved how easy it was for him to make me roll over and play dead. It was his favorite game to play.

I thought about asking him why, why, why are you doing this to me? Between fragmented periods when I could think at all. But it was useless, we were way beyond that clichéd point of the predator-prey relationship. No, I knew exactly why he was keeping me here. It was always me, like my mom had said earlier. Like he just told me now. Even Quentin's sad admittance of what he held in his hands - naked pictures of myself as a kid - were the final pieces to the puzzle.

The _real _question was not what Freddy wanted to _do _with me, but why he wanted me at all? In whatever twisted way his brain worked. I still didn't know.

"Krueger, stop!" I gasped, as his gloveless hand began tracing the delicate curves of my hip. It ran down my thigh, softly stroking the contours of my calf, until he finally leaned even closer to speak to me. I could smell his rancid breath, but refrained from choking.

"That's not what you used to say," he chuckled, eyes narrowing smugly to match his slack-jawed grin. He was so like a child himself, sometimes. Gloating about nothing to be proud of just for the sake of upsetting me, yet if I dared talk back to him, he'd throw a fucking tantrum. Maybe that's why he related better to children. Because deep down, perhaps he was still one of them?

But I didn't care what made this monster. I just wanted to escape his clutches. If only this nightmare would end, so I could wake up and rejoin the land of the living. In the middle of my scatterbrained thoughts, I heard him let out a low moan, deep in the back of his throat.

"What are you going to do to me?" I half whispered, half whimpered.

As soon as I asked that though, I regretted it.

Freddy's already devious smile widened, the holes in his melted face becoming stretched and distorted. "What's the good of tellin' ya, when instead…" Again, he brought his claw to my hip, only this time pressing against it so hard that it drew blood.

…"I could show ya?"

I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of a scream, a shriek, a gurgle. Nothing. So I held it in as he so patiently waited for it. When I looked back at his face, I could tell he knew exactly what I was thinking. And he liked it.

"No need to be shy, Nancy," he grumbled. "But it's all right."

I cringed and turned my head away as he brought his ugly mug level to mine. Even so, I could still smell his ashen breaths - burning the inside of my nose and stinging my eyes. I closed them, hoping to somehow enter a backwards-type of sleep. Praying that maybe if I fell asleep in a dream, that somehow I'd wake up. Isn't that how it goes, vice versa?

Freddy continued, his voice huskier and more perverted then ever; "We've got all night to open up to each other. And the night after this. And the night after that." He smiled a wicked smile, pressing his charred lips to my ear, kissing me softly and repeatedly until I shifted away.

Of course, the more I struggled, the tighter his grip became. It was no use, and I was trapped. But I couldn't just accept that, could I? I mean, this whole thing was crazy enough to begin with. Freddy, the things our parents did to him, the things he did to me and the other kids I used to be friends with. And now this!

Now…I was trapped in his nightmare world forever. I couldn't help but wonder if the lyrics to the last song I listened to on my iPod were true. I wondered in silence; Is this life? Or is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality.

That's when I heard his voice, invading my thoughts. My eyes snapped open just in time to realize that he could hear every single, fucking thought that went on in the so-called privacy of my mind. He finished my thought before I could. His voice like screeching tires, trying to start under water.

"Open your eyes, look up to the skies, and see."

I did as I was told, staring at the ceiling as a wave of dread coursed through me. That's when I noticed the music playing in the background, like it'd come from my head or something. It was soft, calming, and catchy. For a moment, I lost myself in the lyrics, that is until Freddy spoke again. For the first time since I'd met him this way, he took his hat off.

I peered up at him, curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Shh. Don't talk, Little Nancy," he hushed, putting a single blade to my lips to silence me. It worked. Not so much for my racing pulse, though. The strangest expression appeared in his eyes, then. A hunger. A yearning for something other then sweet music. Something sinister…and something that started with the letter "S."

"Now it's time to play."


End file.
